That Butler, In Love or Sadistic Lust?
by Liliths-cursed-pen
Summary: What would happen if the Dark Butler met 'Her' in this Alternate scenario...Yes this is the original story for 'That Butler, Midnight Romp'. But it's only a One-Shot. Warning: some erotica foreplay and harsh language


**That Butler, In Love or Sadistic Lust?**

**Setting: **Phantomhive Manor

**Time: **11:45pm

**Occupants: **The Phantomhive Family

**Whereabouts**: Everyone inside the Phantomhive household have settled down for the night after a big birthday party for Lady Elizabeth, the young master's betrothed.

Since everyone is sound asleep except for yours truly: The butler, Sebastian. Before he, himself retires for the night. (Yes, Yes, Yes I know even for a rather busy beast like him. He DOES deserves some rightful quiet time after all.)

The debonair dark butler re-checks and makes sure that everything in the manor is in its place. While in the kitchen tidying up the unscrupulous mess that bumbling near-sided maid caused. A suspicious peeping-tom intrudes on his peaceful night.

**Author's notes:** Ok I said I wasn't going to do another Kuroshitsuji fanfic, but I found this in my word doc files and I just said what the hell I'll post this one too. Anyways this is an alternative version of **That Butler, Midnight Romp.** So just enjoy =)

**WARNING: Harsh Language and Adult Sexual Situations. Reader's discretion is advised**

* * *

**The Chase, The Capture and The '**_Interrogation_**'**

* * *

"Haa…what a bother. I don't quite understand that useless maid's thought process. But h-how is it possible for her to manage this?" said Sebastian in disgust as he stared down at the broken, bent and chipped cups and dinnerware scattered about the kitchen counter top.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for her thick glasses that she wears daily. She wouldn't be consider an utter waste of a marksmen."

Rolling his eyes in restlessness and irritation, Sebastian stood back for a moment examine the broken dinnerware.

Tilted his head in slight after thought on how he would execute the repairs without causing too much damage.

Pausing and sighing for a moment, again he briefly scanned it, and then reluctantly began to start the process of repairs.

With precision and unnatural speeds, the butler magnificently re-pieced and unbend each plate, cup and dinnerware with care.

Upon finishing, the butler's super sonic ears picked up an faint clicking noise coming from outside the kitchen window.

Abruptly Sebastian whipped his head around toward the unfamiliar noise, as he approached the window bright flashing lights hit his pupils causing him to stagger and shield himself from the unwanted light source.

Trying to squinting his eyes to get a real good look, he noticed a dark figure in the background. With some kind of small squared devise that left a bright flash that temporarily blinded him.

Feeling caught, the butler suddenly rushed out of the room. At the same time the peeping tom stopped taking pictures "Oh no…he's gone…" said the peeping tom realizing that he was out of sight.

"This is so bad! I can't have him see me!" again said the peeping tom now fleeing away from the manor. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! He's going to kill me!"

Highly furious by being spied on, he dashed quickly towards the fleeing peeing tom. With an demonic lust for killing in his sights, _the dark butler_ spotted the fleeing trespasser running into the darken forest behind the Phantomhive Manor.

With ninja like speed, the dark butler scaled the tree tops and ran amongst them to pin point the location of the fleeing trespasser.

Meanwhile down below, the mysterious person beautifully dressed in a black and white long summer gown runs with camera clutched tightly in hand.

Stupidly not watching where she was stepping, she tripped over an uprooted tree branch. "Ah!" she yelped

"No no no no, I can't fall here…I ain't some stupid big tittied bimbo like in those slasher horror flicks. Hell 'strong' women aren't portrayed in that way." she declared as she staggered up from the ground.

As soon as she stood up and dusted herself off, there in front of her was **the butler**. The glow that emitted from his eerie gaze were of pure malice, the unscrupulous intent to mangle anybody who dared to expose him. The dark butler did not want her to escape without mercy and if she did, it would embarrass his lordship.

To terrified to say anything in her own defense to save her own ass, the mysterious woman could only keep her direct gaze on the ominous dark butler that stood before her.

Slowly leering in towards her, shaping his white gloved hand into a dagger the butler prepared to aim straight for her heart.

Petrified woman held on tightly to the heart-shaped golden necklace around her neck braced herself for the immediate impact. As her mind raced around she suddenly snapped out of her frightful daze and remembered that her camera were still clutched in her hand.

Without any delay she took a series of flash pictures blinding him temporarily. Instantly, the butler again threw up his hands shielding himself from the imitated bright light.

Feeling that she has the upper hand in this fight, the young woman took this grand opportunity to make a run for it.

Without wasting any time she made a mad dash forward towards the center of the dark forest. _"I've got to hurry or it will be too late!"_ she told herself as her heart pounded hard inside her chest.

Not too far behind, she could hear his foot steps emitted an unnatural echo in-between the darkness of the trees.

Just listening to the terrifying sounds made her panic even more causing her to become disorientated and loose her footing and trip over and knocking herself out cold onto a large dead tree branch.

Dress and all, there she laid on the cool, dampen and foggy ground of the Phantomhive forest unaware of the butler towering over her.

* * *

Some moments later, she slowly awakens inside a small quaint dimly lit room.

"Ah mm, hey wh-where am I?" sluggishly said the young woman now trying to get a sense where she is.

Then out of the blue, a rush of throbbing pain hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oww! Shit...my head, aww ma-" again bewilderment hit her when she tried to use her hand to sooth the back of her head, but for some reason was prevented from doing so.

Pulling onto something wooden, slender and hard she realized that her hands were tied behind her in the chair! "Dammit! I've been caught! AND He'd gotten me tied up to this chair! He's definitely is going to kill me or either rape me first, then kill me…umm I hope not…I-I just."

"Ah, You're finally awake and you just...what?" said Sebastian as he stepped into the room with white cloth and a glass of water.

Her heart jumped from the sudden smooth reply behind her. "Go on, I want to hear this before I tend to your wounds and then make you pay for spying on me." he said as he gazed down directly at her.

"Well I just wanted to see you…umm you see I don't think you would have believed me, but I've had this crush on you for a while. But I guess it doesn't matter now since you're going to kill me."

"Oh is that so…well yes I was going to kill you without mercy for trespassing and spying on me, but once I've realized what you had around your neck. I've decided to keep you alive for the time being." he said as he held up the necklace with the heart shaped golden key in his hands.

"**My key!** Give that back….uh please?"

"Shh young miss, you are being rather boorish I do not want you to wake up my young master. Moreover, How can I give this back to you? Your hands are all tied up and I cannot have you escaping from me now." he said while smirking cruelly and then continued.

"However, Now that you've said please. I want you to beg for _me_ to…set… you… free, but you must do it in way where it's music to my ears."

Perplexed the young woman was taken aback by his strange request. "Wha-what? I-I don't understand…how am I supposed to do that…I-"

"Ah? Why are you being so bashful all of the sudden? All I want you to do is answer a few questions and I'll set you_ free_." whispered the butler seductively in question and then continued on.

"However, from the sight of how you're scantly dressed. I would say you're some special high priced mistress of an prominent Viscount. In know doubt that you'll have to answer my questions."

The sting of his comment towards her made her eyes narrow down in utter disgust. _"Tch, you wished you perverted bastard!"_ she murmured under her breath.

Not to surprised by her angry murmured words, the **_dark_** butler merely chuckled at her folly lightly. Just marveling in the fact that he didn't lose his touch in making a woman riled was all worth while.

"Aw, don't be so sour about it. I was just merely complimenting you. Moreover, someone as your caliber is a rare_ jewel_ to be found on the black market." he said as he slowly looked up and down at the more upset woman before him.

"Fuc-" before she could finish the obscene word from her mouth, immediately the butler cut her off by placing one slender pale finger against her lips.

"Ah ah ah, Now young miss that's no way for a _wanton_ as yourself to speak? Now, is it... my lady?" replied the dark butler softly whispering into her ear again with a devilish smirk.

"Tch, uh hey where is my camera?" she asked the smirking butler while looking squarely into his mischievous brown orbs.

"Oh? Is that what that piece of slender metal is called? Rather interesting? I'll be gladly to show it to you." replied the butler smoothly.

Quietly sauntering away from her side the butler walked over to his desk draw, opened it and pulled out her silver camera.

Her eyes widen again when he turned around and presented her camera. "My camera! Oh thank you so much! Now, uh could you please bring it over to me?" she asked in utter surprise and gratitude.

Without saying a word in return, he tilted his head to the side, stared back at her and then at the camera for a moment and then crushed instantly with his bare hands in front of her. "Oh my my my, I'm so sorry that your little flashing_ toy_ is a bit broken."

"AH! w-wha..." that all she could muster from her mouth. Once again she had to bite down onto her bottom lip to hold in her tongue from cussing out the dashing butler.

"Now that matter is settled. Aren't you going to answer my _sweet_ questions? As you can see you don't really have a choice, my dear?"

You know exactly what I'm talking about?" he said as he sadistically whispered into her ear and then slowly licked the tip of it. Feeling the sensation of his hot tongue against her skin sent shivers down her spine.

"Ahmm, that's right... that's exactly what I wanted to see. You, begging for_ me_…with your body."

Alarmed she quickly spoke up. "But uh, I-I-I thought you've said I only had to ask a few questions and that you'll let me go?"

Raising one raven colored eyebrow in amusement, the butler coolly replied. "Ah, indeed I did merely mention it earlier, but...now I've slightly changed my mind. As I implored you before I want to hear you answer me in a away where it's beautiful music to my ears."

"But, But, But...err...uh fine. I will do what you've asked of me. Once I do, do you promise to let me go?"

"My lady I do not lie and I do promise to release you afterwards."

Untying her from the chair except for her hands, Sebastian collected her bridal style into his arms and carried her over to the bed. As promised, he tended to her wound with the utmost care.

Upon staring at her, Sebastian noticed that her eyes were almond shaped, deep brown and rather doey like…very sensuous in nature. Again tending to her bump, his eyes scanned upon her lips.

'_So full, juicy, fertile and utterly kissable_.' He thought to himself.

Continuing on with one touch of her skin felt rather velvety smooth, the mocha-color that softly glowed in the luminescence of the moon heighten his senses.

The sight of it all peaked his interest more, thinking about out of all the female humans he's came in contact with over the centuries. He's really never had anybody that looked like her; Nor be this bold to visit him.

As his eyes traced around her again, the butler took notice of her natural kinky jet black hair that hugged her around oval shaped face. The sight of her seemed kind of magical with regality behind her eyes as she stared back at him in weird confusion.

Now coming to think of it, the butler has been feeling a bit rather **_randy_** lately. All of the frustrations he has to go through day in and day out in this manor was driving him insane. Maybe this was an outlet that he so desirably needed.

"_No…this couldn't be a coincidence that she came here?" _He thought to himself.

"What's the matter?" she said as she looked into his now calmed and utterly lustful brown eyes.

"It's nothing my lovely captured dark butterfly…now…shh…It's time for pleasure." and with that he laid her down into his bed kissing her deeply.

The dark butler guessed that he decided not to kill her, maybe she was truly there only just to see him and do no other harm. Sebastian never really had a chance to freely quench his lust or anything that his demonic nature desires.

Besides, he was too busy being a busy butler for the prestigious and pretentious Earl Ciel Phantomhive who controls his every whim.

Perhaps this was his chance to find out what this thing called 'love' is and what it really means. Yeah right he knows nothing of the word;_ love._ Although, he is a bit relieved to be getting some type of sexual action tonight….(remember he _is_ in a body of a man)

As he continued to kiss her luscious lips, Sebastian smoothly removed his tailcoat, gloves and gun metal waistcoat, then unbuttoning his white dress shirt exposing his sculptured abs.

The mysterious woman's eyes widen in awkward shameful glee to the beautiful sight of him, but had to stop herself from becoming too excited.

And besides he didn't even bother to ask for her name! How rude of him and he's supposed to be a gentlemen! But all that didn't matter now since he was distracting her with sensuous kisses and caresses.

Trying her best to wiggle her lips away from his sensuous kisses became a complete struggle. He kept his lips and hot tongue wrapped around hers preventing her from speaking.

Deepening the kiss even more further the handsome butler slowly and teasingly removed his lips away from her's. Trailing them down her neck stopping at a sensitive spot above her collar bone.

Smirking slyly to himself, he lingered there for a while just ghosting his lips and tracing his tongue against her velvety mocha colored skin.

"_Ah_!" she softly moaned in response. On that queue, Sebastian continued unto the upper parts of her exposed cleavage. The subtle teasing sensation of his breathing against her skin sent unbridled vibrations through out her body.

"_Mmm…ah….p-please….wait…I-I-I ah_!" Hearing that pleasurable sound again he pressed on this time, slowly removing the straps of her black and white summer gown off her slender shoulders.

As he pulled down the top part of her gown the butler smirked in glee to the sight of her supple and shapely breast. Softly running his un-gloved hands against both of her breast, he softly pinched her nipples playfully.

"_Ah….aah!" _again she moaned and again he enjoyed every bit of it. Dipping his head back down onto her exposed harden nipples.

Sebastian teasingly blew, licked and suckled them with easy tenderness causing the woman's lips to tremble in lustful desire._ "S-Sebastian….mmm…pleasure- I mean please wait."_

Once he hear his name he immediately stopped. But didn't turn away from her, instead he narrowed his gaze down in a suspicious manner.

"_How did you know my name? Who do you work for?" _he demanded with slight arousal in his smooth voice.

"_I-I umm I don't know what you're talking about and I don't work for someone or anybody for that matter. I'm trying to explain to you that I've been watching you for awhile." _she replied with hushed aroused breath.

"_Hmm is that so? Is that why you were taking photographs of me tonight?" _said the butler as he continued to hovered over her now slipping his hand up her gown.

"_Y-yes...but that's not all. I was here for Lady Elizabeth's Birthday."_

He stopped fondling her soft thighs and the edges of her satin panties, when he realized that she was in fact spying for someone. Furious, Sebastian grabbed her neck pinning her down into the bed. _"Now, I know you're lying! You've couldn't possibly attended my young master's betrothed's birthday party. When in fact you weren't even-"_

* * *

_**!INTERRUPTION!**_

* * *

_**Strong Bad said "It's Over! It's Over! It's Over!"**  
_

_**I'M SORRY, BUT THIS ALTERNATE VERSION IS JUST A SAMPLE**  
_

_**HOWEVER, PLEASE READ & REVIEW =^_^=  
**_

_**THANKS  
**_

_**~Lilith  
**_


End file.
